1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved printer apparatus and more particularly to a printer apparatus which includes a printhead and a cutting mechanism for cutting the data carrier on which the printhead prints, which are both driven by a common drive. The drive is a bi-directional drive and is operable to be driven in a first direction to effect movement of the printhead and driven in a second direction to actuate the cutting mechanism.
Printer mechanisms which include a printhead drive and a cutter mechanism for cutting the data carrier on which the printhead prints are well known in the art. Generally, a first drive mechanism is provided to effect advancement of the printhead relative to the data carrier and a second drive is provided for actuating the cutter mechanism. Such a construction is expensive and occupies substantial space in the printing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The Englund U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,345 discloses a printing apparatus with selectively moveable printing heads. Englund discloses a separate cut-off means 100 which is actuated by a drive means which also drives the printing head as well as different feeding and shifting devices for the data carrier. The cut-off mechanism is actuated through a mechanical cam and lever mechanism which occupies a substantial amount of space in the printing apparatus and which is expensive to construct. The Selke U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,252 discloses a printing apparatus which includes coupling means for coupling a roller knife carrier to the carrier means for the printhead. In the Selke patent, if it is desired to operate the roller knife, the electromechanical coupling means is actuated and the carrier means together with the roller knife carrier can be moved along a guide as a single unit to effect cutting. The Condo U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,035 discloses a printer with a switch for selectively transmitting the driving force from a driving source to either a carriage or a type wheel.